secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Laniala
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Secret World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Secret World Wiki:About page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) HideShow Hello Laniala! I've added the necessary JS to the wiki, so it should kick in soon. I've also talked to the folks in charge of adopting wikis, and it looks like your case will be coming up soon. Sorry for the delay! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you the admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 22:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) I was wondering... how do users look at the spoilers? Ayinmaiden 08:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Laniala ! I'm coming from FFXI, that i just left for The Secret World.... where the wikia page is so active (for most players, it's the best source of informations on the game), and i was very disappointed to see that the first SW wiki link i found (wiki.crygaia) only let administrators to be able to edit anything :( So i decided to add a bit of my participation to this Wikia :) I like the idea that everyone can participate. But no rush... I'll add what i can depending of my time and each days motivation ^^ C you around ! Thx for the icons ^^ I know nothing about templates and about how to make them here. But for me it sound like a good idea. I don't really think of that about making things easier (it's not very hard nor long to type all that anyway :) )... but that would be great if it allow users to see (or sort) list of abilities on one of these caracteristics. Do you think it could allow people for exemple to see a list of Active abilities ? AoE one ? or a list of abilities that set Afflicted state ? I have no idea if it's possible with what allow this wiki technology :) So.. anyway.. it's as you prefer : I can wait a bit if you want to see what is possible to do, to do things better, or i can continue to type more abilities the "classic" way ^^ I saw there is a exemple of abilities caracteristics we can have on the ign site : http://uk.ign.com/wikis/the-secret-world/Go_for_the_Throat But it's just an exemple :) Hi Laniala ! I looked a bit about how to formalize a bit more the abilities. First, i wonder if we could put them all in some kind of hierarchy... I mean, i see nowhere the "category" in which ability goes (i'm not sure what i write is very understable :D sorry if not) : for exemple, if i go to see a fist ability, i see nowhere that "Lick your Wounds" is an ability from the T1 "Primal" familly. It's what i mean by categories : "The Wilderness", "The Outback",....ect... Then... about the abilities "caracteristics" we was talking about yestereday here is what i found (sometimes, i don't know which generic name to give to a caracteristic. But it will be easier for you probably, as english is not my first language) : - Type of ability (maybe ? i don't know how to call that)...... passive / active / active Elite - AP Cost ..................................................................... a number - Target.......................................................................... single / cone / AoE / ..ect... - Cast Time - Cooldown - Resource (probably a better name to give)....................... if it build / consume resources. How many. - Trigger (bad name) ....................................................... if it trigger a state (Impaired / Afflicted /....) - More ? ........................................................................ add Savage Sweep, Feral Regrowth, ...ect... A last caracteristics i'm thinking about -but i'm not sure-.... would be : - Exploit (bad name) ....................................................... if this ability exploit a state (Impaired, Afflicted,..ect..) So ! Here are my thought then. I had a look at templates but i don't think i can edit new ones... you only, can probably do that. So... i don't know if it's possible to do that and if it's boring or not to do :) ... so i let you do what you want and can with all that. If you need any help in anything let me know :) Nice work Laniala :) the first feeling i got seeing it is... yes : Better get rid of the borders in the final version ^^ It make it look very old-html style. But that been said... it's nice. What make me think it will take some time to type... is mostly because of the big number of abreviations you made to use this template :D I'll have first to try to learn and remember them all a bit before i start to type. But i got patience :)) so it's ok. I'll have a better look at it again in few hours (I only had a fast look at it).... i really need a nap right now ^^ C you Laniala ! back ! just a thought i had reading it again... It could be difficult to fill your second line : "(healing, support, damage, survivability, aggro)". There are many abilties in this game that don't fall clearly in these boxes. Or do you think that for this line we add as much of these terms that we want to ? I was wondering because there are for exemple some offensive abilties that damage the foe AND heal yourself. Or even some that damage + heal + give some kind of buff...ect... Anyway. I let you continue the good work :) I'll can start filling these templates with ingame abilities when you'll think it'll be ready for it. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Laniala . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC)